Who Wants To live Forever
by Kata.Ce
Summary: La historia del pajarito estaba llena de acordes rotos y versos tristes. La de Alayne de intrincadas partituras… La suya necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para escribirse.


**Disclamier: **Mías son las paridas, el resto (lo importante) le pertenece enteramente a Martin a quien nunca terminaremos de agradecerle por tan magnífico universo.

**Summary: **La historia del pajarito estaba llena de acordes rotos y versos tristes. La de Alayne de intrincadas partituras… La suya necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para escribirse.

**Advertencias:** Hay una escena específica en donde los hechos cronológicos está invertidos. Fuera de eso está es una fumada sin precedentes. En serio.

El título es de una canción de Queen que, por alguna razón, siempre asocio con Sansa.

**N/A: **Escrito para el** Amigo Invisible** del **Foro Alas negras, palabras negras. **Pues bien **Lucy**, no sé ni por dónde empezar, admito que cuando me enteré que era tu AI me emocioné muchísimo… pero luego me di cuenta de lo que significaba y me atemorizó bastante. Posiblemente no cumpla tus expectativas —ya lo dije arriba, es raro, y ni yo misma sé si ha quedado claro lo que quiero transmitir—, pero espero que al menos, en alguna parte, consiga sacarte una sonrisa (estoy convencida de que en otras, definitivamente, me querrás un poco menos). Si no te gusta, sabes que puedes decirlo abiertamente y con gusto intentaré otra cosa. Pd: No escribí sobre Robb porque de verdad, me era físicamente imposible no liarlo con Theon xD

* * *

**Who Wants to Live Forever**

_"La vida no es sino una continua sucesión de oportunidades para sobrevivir."_

* * *

**Antes**

Arya le había dicho alguna vez _—_a modo de reproche y en medio de un berrinche interminable porque Sansa quería que se vistiese correctamente para un banquete_—_ que sólo servía para soñar, que vivía entre nubes de algodón que se deshacían en copos de nieve y terminaban estrellándose contra el suelo, convirtiéndose en hielo deslustrado, en tierra batida. Sus sueños florecían como amapolas en un campo del sur, tapizaban las tierras verdes y se abrían ante el mínimo resquicio de sol, sus raíces se alimentaban de esperanzas, de risas, de párpados cerrados y juegos de luces, su semilla era la ilusión y la melodía de las canciones. Y Sansa se las sabía todas, con la letra saliéndole del alma.

Sansa era una soñadora nata, soñaba y la línea entre los dos mundos se tornaba difusa.

Soñaba porque las aspiraciones no le alcanzaban, porque detrás de la grieta de su mente lógica el agua era néctar derramado y el cielo era de humo y nunca terminaba de agarrarlos con ambas manos.

Sansa soñaba por placer y por deber.

Lo hacía a voz en cuello y con los ojos abiertos. Sus canciones eran el preámbulo y las notas batían las alas contra el viento.

_(Sansa sueña, aún, lo hace en silencio y con las manos cubriéndole la cara. Sueña como una ofrenda de paz —una oferta a la independencia que se escapa—. _

_Sansa Stark —Alayne Piedra, se repite— ya sólo sueña como mecanismo de defensa.)_

* * *

**Durante**

_» Cuando Jeyne la tomó de la mano y la invitó a dar un paseo por los jardines, el clima en Invernalia era un suspiro fresco proveniente del muro tras el llanto matutino que mermaba. La brisa se le enredaba entre las ondas cobrizas que revoloteaban sobre su rostro haciéndole cosquillas. El frío resultaba suave y acogedor y el único signo de su existencia eran las mejillas arreboladas de las dos muchachas que sucumbían tiernamente ante sus besos._

_Habían pasado la mitad de la tarde en clases de bordado con la Septa Mordane, Sansa había conseguido terminar el intrincadísimo vestido de la doncella que reposaba al lado de una poza, Jeyne por su parte había escogido un tema más sencillo y le daba las últimas puntadas al tapiz que representaba la fachada del castillo. Arya había chapuceado con el hilo un par de veces hasta que harta de los reproches —completamente justos de la Septa— y aduciendo dolor en las articulaciones de los dedos había salido corriendo, sin capa y sin zapatos, en busca de, sospechaba la niña, su hermano bastardo. La Septa había negado con la cabeza, frustrada, resistiéndose a ver en Arya un caso perdido —Sansa sabía que su hermana lo era— y dándoles el resto de la tarde libre._

_El canto de las cigarras se filtraba desde las ramas de los árboles y se hacía más intenso a medida que las niñas atravesaban los matorrales. _

—_No entiendo que tiene de interesante salir a que se nos mojen las sandalias. —Se quejó la pequeña heredera, con un resoplido de hastío al pisar tierra húmeda— Esto parece más algo que haría Arya._

—_Es sólo para estirar las piernas —explicó Jeyne sin perder la vista del camino._

—_Pues yo prefiero estirarlas como lo hacen las damas, recostadas sobre sillones forrados en pieles calientitas y con una charla afable acompañada de pastelillos de limón y té —contratacó ofuscada, luchando con una hoja sucia que le había caído sobre el pelo._

_Jeyne se giró a verla y le dedicó un gesto que era casi una súplica, su labio inferior se curvaba de una manera muy graciosa._

—_Pensé, mi señora, que os apetecería un poco de aire fresco. _

_Sansa no volvió a quejarse, al menos, no en voz alta._

_Caminaron por un par de metros de musgo verde y corteza podrida hasta que un sonido ajeno las frenó en seco. Silbaba, atravesando el aire en un siseo agudo, lo cortaba en dos hojas perfectas y finalizaba con el estridor de la madera al quebrarse. _

_Una maldición velada y unas palmas le impidieron reprocharle a la joven Poole el penoso engaño que acababa de descubrir._

—_Sansa, Jeyne ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —la voz de su hermano mayor la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Robb tenía el pelo revuelto, la frente húmeda y un vaho de vapor escapaba de sus labios pálidos entre las sílabas emitidas._

—_Ya estáis muy grandes para jugar a las doncellas pérdidas en busca del valiente príncipe. Aunque bueno, posiblemente Robb se conforme con aquello. —Se relamió las palabras—. Aún._

_Sansa clavó sus ojos en el que hablaba. Theon Greyjoy era en su opinión, y conservando las maneras, desagradable. Presumido e insolente, sus modales eran finos y sus formas las correctas, la niña le concedía aquello, pero estaban inundados de una profunda socarronería que resultaba desquiciante. Sonreía y la mueca no alcanzaba sus ojos. Sonreía como si ese fuese su juicio sobre todo: Un chiste enorme, un ridículo permanente._

—_De seguro no os buscaríamos a vos, mi señor —apostilló la hija del mayordomo con brusquedad._

_Las comisuras de los labios de Greyjoy se acentuaron, como si en ese momento no hubiese nada en el mundo que pudiese resultarle más divertido._

—_Lo haríais, mi señora, lo haríais y con gusto. —Jeyne tuvo la decencia de estremecerse ante la insistencia de su mirada—. De eso no tengáis la menor duda._

—_Déjala en paz, Theon. —Robb se acercó al moreno poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y dejando el arco que cargaba en el otro brazo a un lado._

—_Robb. —Comenzó Sansa, sintiéndose a cada segundo más avergonzada por el comportamiento de su amiga—. La septa Mordane nos dio la tarde libre, queríamos pasear un rato y ver… ver si encontrábamos a Arya —mintió._

—_Pues llegáis tarde, se fue con Jon hace rato. _

_Entonces había tenido razón desde un principio su díscola hermana había corrido a los brazos de su hermanastro._

—_Podemos. —Jeyne trastabillaba con su lengua—. ¿Podemos quedarnos a veros practicar un momento, mi señor?_

_Theon soltó una risotada, las mejillas de Robb se tiñeron del tono de sus cabellos y la pelirroja tuvo que contraer los músculos de su mandíbula para que esta no cayese estrepitosamente. La osadía de Jeyne rayaba en lo imprudente y carecía de astucia o sutileza alguna, una dama debería mostrar mayor audacia y disimulo. Quizá por ello el hijo del hierro estaba tan encantado observando la escena, debían parecer un par de campesinas vulgares coqueteando con sus señores._

—_Si os place —retomó Robb recuperando la compostura—, podéis permanecer acá, igual ya estábamos terminando._

—_Seguro que disfrutáis comparando nuestro talento. —Greyjoy se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto que si hubiese sido más evidente habría sido considerado obsceno—: y nuestras flechas._

_Las dos niñas se acomodaron en un tronco hueco que había conocido mejores días y que estaba, milagrosamente, libre de musgo y de rocío. Sansa sentía la vergüenza retorcerse en su estómago, se hacía densa y se parecía bastante a las mariposas que revoloteaban en su interior cuando escuchó por primera vez cantar un bardo mientras acariciaba las cuerdas de su arpa de la misma forma en que Aemón el caballero dragón acariciaría las hebras del cabello de la reina Naerys._

—_Nos has hecho quedar en ridículo —bisbisó su enojo en la voz más baja que pudo articular._

_Jeyne no se molestó en negarlo, la pelirroja sabía que cualquier excusa hubiese sido insuficiente, hacía mucho que se había percatado de las miradas tiernas que la hija del mayordomo le dedicaba a su hermano._

—_Las intenciones de una dama no deben resultar siempre evidente a los ojos de su caballero. —Intentó explicarse sin sonar brusca—. Deben ser cuidadosamente introducidas en sus gestos, en la cortesía, que es su armadura, y en las palabras escogidas como el hilo en la trama de un delicado tapiz, si el pretendiente es lo suficientemente digno sabrá interpretarlas y demostrar que merece a la doncella que le prodiga tales deseos._

_Su amiga no daba señales de estarla escuchando. Sansa bufó, indignada._

—_¿Crees —cuestionó finalmente tras unos segundos—…Crees que alguna vez podría ser la esposa de un señor? _

_Sansa sabía que, tratándose de ella, la respuesta era sencilla, era la hija del Guardián del Norte, su mano estaba destinada a grandes señores, a valientes príncipes, a distinguidos y gallardos gentilhombres. No obstante, su amiga no era de noble cuna, una doncella de compañía podía aspirar a un buen caballero, pero difícilmente a uno de linaje destacado. Luchó con fuerza para acceder a las sílabas correctas, las menos duras, las de los bordes más romos._

—_Estoy segura, Jeyne, que encontrarás un buen hombre. —Tal vez ella se encargase personalmente al respecto._

_Las horas se estiraron en medio de murmullos que las atravesaban por la mitad y cuerdas que se tensaban, susurrando, entre los minutos, marcaban la progresión de los tonos de azul en el cielo y cuando la sexta flecha golpeó el blanco de madera Sansa levantó la mirada y en el horizonte se fundían, en una forja de fuego, remolinos de tonos índigos y cerúleos._

_Regresaron al palacio en un plácido silencio._

_Su padre había retornado hacía poco de una visita a Bosquespeso y su madre mandó preparar una cena especial en honor a su llegada y al éxito de la empresa que había emprendido: Una serie de nuevos arreglos referentes a la seguridad en las fronteras y a los convenios acordados con los clanes de las montañas, uno de los cuales había sido visto merodeando por los lindes de las tierras de los Glover en las que se habían reportado caza furtiva._

_Sansa estuvo espléndida, la Septa Mordane alababa sus modales refinados y sus frases dulces, sus oraciones ágiles y sus salidas inteligentes. Estaba aprendiendo muy rápido y pronto llegaría a ser como una de esas grandes damas sureñas, al igual que su madre. Arya, en cambio, comía a su lado, agarrando los pedazos de pollo con las manos, mirando con el entrecejo descendido y una mueca de profundo hastío todo lo que le rodeaba. Tenía el cabello enmarañado y algunas pajitas se adivinaban saliendo de los nudos._

_Su madre estaba comentando con el maestre Luwin los avances de Bran en la comprensión de los mapas de los primeros ándalos cuando un guardia —Sansa creía que era nuevo pues no le reconocía— entró a paso rápido y con el rostro desencajado hasta situarse tras Jory Cassel y musitarle algo al oído. _

_El capitán de la guardia se levantó y se dirigió hacia Eddard Stark, la pelirroja observó a su padre, sus facciones eran afiladas, los ángulos que formaban eran abruptos—limpios, como el hielo moldeado con cincel— y sus ojos eran del color de las tormentas que no se han formado y las nubes de lluvia que aguantan eternamente el llanto._

_La niña oyó la información del guardia y le horrorizó de sobremanera, una de las cocineras había sido encontrada, sollozando en un charco de sangre, en el interior de uno de los nichos que formaban las paredes al replegarse, en las curvas en que los pasillos se hacían más estrechos dentro de la armería. Un hombre la había sorprendido por detrás y ella no había podido verlo, el desconocido no había emitido sonido alguno, y al acabar le había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo hasta dejarla incosciente._

_A Sansa le habían contado muchas historias sobre la impotencia de las mujeres y el salvajismo innato de algunos hombres, había leído sobre la bahía de los esclavos y las llanuras Dohtrakis —repletas de jinetes con piel del color de las castañas tostadas y largas trenzas aceitadas que tintineaban con los cambios del viento, jinetes que montaban a las mujeres —propias y extrañas— como montaban a sus sementales y cuya barbarie no conocía límites—, pero eran historias lejanas, reportes de agua que se deshacía entre los dedos y no quedaba nada. Sentirlo tan cercano era diferente, resultaba espantoso._

_Repasó de un vistazo rápido el salón ¿Estaría allí el culpable? Todo parecía en su sitio, la gente empero, comenzaba a cuchichear. _

_En ese momento notó que faltaban dos personas que, en situaciones normales, deberían haber estado presentes._

—_Theon y Jon no están. —El pensamiento se le coló entre los labios antes siquiera de planteárselo, lo dijo demasiado alto, demasiado pronto y completamente a destiempo._

_Jory Cassel le dirigió una mirada inescrutable, su hermana la observaba como si estuviese dispuesta a saltarle al cuello en cualquier momento pero la sola idea de tocarla le asquease, el gesto de su padre se endureció y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Fue él el que habló._

—_Lo que sugieres es muy grave, Sansa. Son observaciones que no deben ventilarse a la ligera._

_La aludida estuvo a punto de replicar pero su madre se le adelantó._

—_Seguro lo dijo sin pensar, mi señor. —La voz de Catelyn se dejó escuchar firme pero conciliadora—. No lo parece pero es aún una chiquilla, y aunque ha sido imprudente seguro que no ha sido la única en pensarlo —Ned observó a su esposa sin variar la expresión, lo que denotaba perfectamente su opinión, Catelyn desvió la vista hacia Sansa y retomó evitando la molestia de su esposo —: Estoy convencida que quiere ir a su habitación a reflexionar al respecto mientras nosotros nos encargamos de este asunto._

_Abandonó el salón a zancadas y con los ojos escociéndole en los extremos. El hormigueo se hizo húmedo y el cuadro completa se empañó tras sus pasos. No había sido su culpa, las palabras la habían desbordado y, como había dicho su madre, no carecían de lógica. Los hijos del hierro eran poco más que piratas dedicados al pillaje y al saqueo, eran famosos por su orgullo robusto y desmedido, su brusquedad y la poca consideración que tenían para con sus víctimas, especialmente si se trataba de mujeres. Theon mismo era bastante conocido por la cantidad de mozas que se llevaba a la cama y la manera tan escabrosa en que le gustaba resaltarlo. _

_Y Jon…Sansa en realidad no creía que Jon pudiese hacer algo así pero era, al fin y al cabo, un bastardo y su madre le había dicho alguna vez que ellos llevaban el pecado, en especial la lujuria que los había concebido, en las venas, que eran hombres descreídos, altaneros y repletos de ignominia, hombres en los que no se podía depositar confianza alguna pues su espíritu era más propensos a ceder ante las debilidades del carácter y de la carne._

_Golpeó la almohada con los puños y el sueño le sobrevino acuoso entre estertores de llanto y cólera._

_Un portazo la despertó y le hizo pensar que se había tragado su propio corazón, porque lo sentía palpitar en la garganta._

—_Te das cuenta, Jon no ha sido. Eres una tonta. —Arya le espetó, casi siseando sobre su cara. _

_Usualmente el insulto le habría irritado, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida por la figura que acompañaba a la escuálida chiquilla. _

—_Ten más respeto por tu hermana, Arya —le reprendió su padre—. Sansa necesito hablar contigo._

_La aludida levantó el rostro y en las mejillas aún brillaban caminos secos y pegajosos. _

_Salió junto al señor de Invernalia, a la luz de las antorchas su sombra se proyectaba enorme en el suelo y se perdía entre las grietas de las paredes como si fuese una parte más del castillo. _

_Entraron a la biblioteca privada del Guardián del Norte, una habitación discreta y aun así de un tamaño considerable, colmada hasta la mitad de volúmenes que, a medida que levantaba la mirada, aumentaban en antigüedad, los de las plantas inferiores estaban forrados en piel y en cuero suave, sus lomos proyectaban intrincados diseños en hilos de plata y de oro. Los de las plantas superiores, en cambio, parecían forrados en lana basta, en esteras de trigo y en papiro macilento. Sansa le había escuchado decir al maestre Luwin alguna vez que tras aquellas paredes el sistema de aguas termales que le otorgaba calefacción al castillo discurría muy cerca de la superficie y que, tras las grandes tormentas, cuando la presión aumentaba, podías poner la mano y sentir los latidos de la estructura misma._

_Su padre la invitó a sentarse, él permaneció de pie mirando por la ventana._

—_Ya atrapamos al culpable, un guardia joven encargado de cuidar los establos. Mañana será ejecutado._

_Sansa no dijo nada._

_Un suspiro abandonó los labios del Señor._

—_Eres adorable, además de lista y bonita, justo como tu madre, Sansa, y no creas que no estoy orgulloso de ti. —La voz de Eddard Stark tenía la misma cadencia del invierno, poseía el inicio insidioso y el tono grave, el timbre que resaltaba la cualidad del hielo y las ventiscas, que de súbito envolvían todo y te dejaban sin escapatoria— . Pero algún día te casarás con un hombre que te merezca, serás la señora de una gran casa, dirigirás a su lado y le aconsejarás, tendrás súbditos que miren hacía a ti esperando solucione, rectitud, a veces simplemente sosiego y es tu deber cumplir a cabalidad con esas funciones. —Volvió la cara hacia ella— ¿Qué crees que fue lo que importunó de lo que dijiste en la mesa?_

—_Que haya nombrado a Jon y Theon, y que todos lo hayan interpretado como una acusación, pero es que padre, Theon viene de las islas del hierro y Jon es… —La palabra se le atoró, incómoda, entre las cuerdas vocales, el sonido le salió en un hilillo de apocamiento— Es un bastardo y yo en realidad no quería…_

—_Ese es el problema Sansa —la interrumpió—, no puedes reducir a la gente a sus títulos, o a condiciones que están fuera de su control. No es justo. —La pelirroja se encogió en su asiento—. ¿Comprendes por qué?_

_Negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Un nudo había empezado a formarse en su pecho y ascendía por la tráquea, no quería hablar._

—_Porque les caracterizan pero _no_ les definen. —Un, dos, tres segundos. El señor de Invernalia posó una de las manos en el espaldar de la silla donde ella estaba sentada—. Tus súbditos serán campesinos, herreros, dueños de tabernas y posadas. Serán hombres vulgares, algunos sin honor y otros sin misericordia, habrá entre ellos individuos despreciables, otros serán sobresalientes, la mayoría no llegará a importunarte. Pero tendrán algo en común todos: Acudirán a ti en busca de un juicio adecuado, de una ayuda justa y no podrás otorgarles eso si te dejas llevar por lo que parece, por lo primero que se te ocurre, por las habladuría de la gente y no juzgas por lo que realmente sientes, por lo que sugiere tu instinto y tu sentido común. ¿Entiendes?_

_La niña asintió vivamente y se levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre._«

En Desembarco del Rey lo único que le quedaba eran recuerdos, pedazos desperdigados, hijos de la memoria del alma que magnificaba los buenos y desechaba los incómodos. Al principio se aferraba a ellos como extensión del anhelo salvaje que le ardía en la boca del estómago y que consumía todo en su ascenso.

Recordar era estar más cerca de la vida aunque se sintiese como agarrar arena ardiendo. Recordar era la fuerza para urdir el plan —y la actuación—que sacarían a su padre de las mazmorras, que le concederían el derecho a seguir respirando. Rememorar era apretar la cadena de culpa que le cernía el cuello hasta dejar marcas que podía ver en su reflejo —eslabones entrelazados de malas decisiones— y que no le permitiría una bocanada de aire decente hasta que no la aflojase.

Cuando la hoja de _Hielo _descendió sobre la carne tierna como una helada sobre la gente del verano, la presión sobre su garganta colapsó y la imagen entera se deshizo, estallando como cristales de escarcha negra, de ala de cuervo, de boca de lobo. De _muerte._

Sintió que la volteaban y le dejaban al revés, ahogándose, con todo el aire dentro. El recuerdo acudió —irracional, grotesco— al observar los cabellos castaños ensangrentados, pensó en una biblioteca, en la piel áspera y la barba contra sus labios, pensó en el honor, la virtud y el juicio. En lecciones que nunca aprendió y que ya sólo podían existir entre las paredes de un castillo con arterias de piedra llenas de agua caliente.

"_Eres una tonta"_ Ya no era Arya la que hablaba.

Joffrey Baratheon le había arrebatado la esperanza, la había reducido a cenizas con su risa de bufón y su boca cruel.

Sansa —una niña pérdida, sin padre, sin hogar, un apellido sin recipiente— deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser además una mente sin memoria.

* * *

**Después**

El pasado tiene la cualidad extraña —_desalmada_— de ser el único muerto que entre más cerca le tienes, más agradable huele.

El pasado es peligroso.

Sabe a azúcar y a miel. Sabe a inocencia y se deshace en la lengua como los pastelitos de limón.

En la punta es abrazos y lágrimas, son faltas absurdas y reprimendas ridículas, preocupaciones vanas, el llanto de un bebé en la torre envuelto en sábanas, Bran escalando las murallas, los copos de nieve deshaciéndose en su pelo cuando Robb lo revolvía. En el medio es una loba de ojos tiernos y pelaje suave, son carromatos enormes y juegos de té de porcelana fina, es su propia voz cantando sobre el amor y los caballeros en ristre que se baten en duelo por su princesa, que van en armaduras de flores y otorgan rosas que no se comparan con su belleza. Es Arya destrozándolo todo y persiguiendo gatos por las esquinas. Es una muñeca rechazada y el gesto contrariado de La Mano. Es dulce cuando lo mastica y se relame los labios.

El final, en cambio, es ácido en el esófago y se vuelve amargo cuando termina de tragarlo.

Es adictivo y sólo aparece en sueños. Le hace amar los primeros segundos tras despertarse.

Sansa sufrió de pesadillas de forma intermitente cuando aún era una niña, empeoraban en las noches en que el herrero tomaba su martillo y lo azotaba furioso contra la forja de hierro líquido que constituía el firmamento —El contacto despedía chispas azules que rasgaban las nubes y precipitaban su contenido como heridas sangrantes—. Se despertaba gritando y empapada en sudor, con la piel caliente y la lengua seca, temblando.

A veces acudía su madre, a veces la Septa incluso Arya la abrazó en una ocasión, Sansa descubrió ese día que su hermana era sonámbula. Pero fue la vieja Tata la que le dio el consuelo —y la cura— definitiva, le mostró la lámpara de aceite que permanecía, titilando, en la mesita de noche, le contó que para los dioses del Norte, para los primeros hombres y sus descendientes, los malos sueños no eran más que pequeños diablillos —enviados de las llamas— que pretendían contrariar el frío que vivía en ellos, desataban su aquelarre cuando el individuo dormía —porque así su guardia estaba baja y podían acceder a su mente indefensa— , y el temor avivaba su poder, eran como las brasas en que se dejaba caer un minúsculo copo de nieve_.__ «__ —Pero—continuó la anciana— no existen más allá de los ojos cerrados, son quimeras que sólo arden en ilusiones. Son como esta lámpara. —Sopló ligeramente y la llama despareció—. Cuando despiertas y le regalas tu aliento, el infierno se convierte en humo. »_

Los primeros días tras la noticia de la muerte de Robb y de su madre, cuando recordaba a su familia —toda la que había perecido, la que ya no existía—, sólo era capaz de evocar el murmullo inconexo de una historia que le hablaba muy deprisa. Siseaba en un tono agudo y roto que le retumbaba en los oídos y articulaba palabras de un escarlata brillante, como si el fuego mismo se le hubiese colado entre los dientes y le escaldase la faringe cuando pasaba saliva. Eran noches en las que se despertaba con la boca abierta y los pulmones vacíos, noches en las que los susurros se convertían en alaridos que robaban pedazos de sombras y se las metían dentro del cuerpo. Entonces se daba cuenta que la voz siempre había sido suya y el rojo que veía era una reminiscencia del pasado, como el brillo del sol cuando el crepúsculo lo estrangulaba.

Sansa observa a través de la ventana, el Aguasnegras arde de un jade brillante, el calor se levanta y el agua hierve dejando salir columnas enormes de vapor, el alma del río escapando.

El puerto, las galeras, los árboles, _los hombre,_ son antorchas encendidas, dedos brillantes que arañan la oscuridad y manchan con uñas de hollín el cielo que ya no se distingue, el fuego valyrio refulge en esmeraldas brillantes, millones de ojos que observan y derraman lágrimas de sangre negra, como la brea.

Se pasa inconscientemente la mano por el cuello, la superficie blanca —enrojecida sólo en un punto— se tiñe con el líquido pastoso, siente contras las yemas el pulso desaforado de las carótidas bajo la piel, si cierra los ojos sus uñas se transforman en acero y el olor metálico de la sangre, _ajena_, inunda sus fosas nasales, recuerda otra cosa y cuando la lengua se le llena de sal la impresión le marea.

Arruga la capa blanca contra el pecho. Está estropeada, como su libertad. Sandor Clegane le arrebató una canción, la llamó pajarito y se rio, con ese graznido que parecía una espada contra la piedra. Sansa podía haber escapado, podía haber aceptado su propuesta, pero estaba demasiado asustada.

Quizá El Perro tuviese razón: Había aprendido a mentir —a sí misma y al resto—. La habían entrenado tan bien que ya no necesitaba que los grilletes fuesen físicos.

Hay humo, pero las llamas no perecen, no importa cuánto sople, su infierno no se transforma.

El invierno que existía en ella sucumbió, junto con el resto de su familia.

* * *

**Ahora**

Se había vuelto observadora.

Dar una mirada cuidadosa para complacer es lo único que la ha mantenido con vida, afirmar cuando se lo pedían, negar cuando era imperativo.

Cersei Lannister le había dicho que prefería enfrentarse a todas las espadas del mundo antes que sentarse, impotente, como espectadora del juego. Se había equivocado. Las espadas no gobernaban.

Las espadas no habían perdido a su hermano ni labrado su traición.

Las espadas no habían ganado la batalla del Aguasnegras.

Las espadas no habían vendido el Norte.

Las espadas no habían construido el camino del nuevo Lord Protector del Valle.

El arte de Meñique es diferente.

El mundo de intrigas no se compone de otra cosa que de gestos velados, sonrisas falsas y dedos crispados dispuestos a firmar acuerdos cuestionables. De palabras cuidadosamente elegidas y ojos avezados. Se compone de secretos bien pagados, de deseos inconfesables —irreductibles— que doblegan la voluntad de quien los padece. No hay acero más eficiente.

Se basa en hacerlo todo añicos para luego volver a reconstruirlo.

Alayne sabe que es una herramienta, un arma sin pulir, en la bodega inconmensurable que es el mundo, todo es un arsenal para Petyr Baelish. Sabe que juega con ella, y aun así resulta tan convincente —tan experimentado— que, a veces, se confunde: La ha salvado. La ha instruido… La ha besado.

Siente su mirada posarse sobre ella con la suavidad de la seda, su cortesía es exquisita, su sarcasmo es ingenioso y su maestría con la gente -con los números y las letras- es algo que le aterra y le admira por igual.

El tiempo a su lado le ha transformado. Ha despertado en ella una curiosidad ígnea, febril, bulle debajo de la superficie y se alimenta de datos, de roces, de mentiras.

La pedantería superflua de Joffrey Baratheon la había descrestado en un inicio y le había asqueado al final, la honestidad brutal de Sandor Clegane le había estremecido… pero Petyr, Petyr la inquietaba.

Le desorienta como Lord Protector, como Meñique, como el Señor menor de los dedos, como el amigo de infancia de su madre, y como su padre.

«¿Es, acaso, todos o ninguno?_»_

Había abierto ante ella la puerta de un laberinto y la joven había descubierto rápidamente que para poder doblar en cada esquina debía dejar algo atrás como ofrenda, porque resulta mucho más sencillo mentir cuando la lengua que se mueve no sabe nada.

Sansa ha presenciado la desaparición de todo lo que alguna vez le fue preciado. Y con cada estocada certera al pasado su piel se ha curtido como el cuero duro (no dice, sin embargo, que también le ha dejado rota por dentro, que hay esquirlas _—de escarcha negra, huesos limpios de vivencias_— que persisten debajo, y _queman _cuando le tocan.) Sansa ha tenido que hacerse fuerte, la cortesía ceñida a su cuerpo como escamas de metal, un escudo al fin y al cabo.

Alayne Piedra, por el contrario, no tiene una historia que la persiga, ni muertos que la atormenten. Alayne no sabe, pero _ve, _no está segura pero intuye.

Alayne es la que sale del laberinto. Y entonces obtiene su respuesta:

El truco del juego consiste en perderse y perder al resto.

***  
La Septa Mordane siempre había insistido en que la cortesía era la armadura de una dama.

La madre de Cersei Lannister prefería las lágrimas. La propia reina regente se decantaba por su belleza, su encanto, la voluptuosidad que inflamaba el deseo de los hombres.

La reina de espinas y la dulce Margaery Tyrell optaban por el ingenio y las puestas en escena.

Arya siempre había sido más literal, un palo le servía bien en cualquier situación.

Myranda Royce usaba su carisma y Anya Waynwood su solemnidad.

Meñique seguía pareciendo mejor que todas ellas…y continuaba subestimándoles. Se ocupaba de comprar aceros errantes, de satisfacer caballeros peligrosos y de maquinar con señores de moral ambigua.

Ella… ella aprovecha su insignificancia, representar la presencia que jamás es notada. Había aprendido una lección que quizá su padre no había estado interesado en proveerle, el poder _(el placer) _que se desprende de constituir una mano que mueve los hilos en la oscuridad.

Alayne Piedra había deducido algo nuevo durante su estadía en Las Puertas de la Luna: La guerra de espadas es potestad de los hombres, y está tan intrínsecamente ligada a su naturaleza que cuando les asalta la menor preocupación, la reacción lógica deriva en llevarse la mano al cinto…o en pagar un mercenario que la mantenga ahí por ellos.

El Juego de Tronos, por otro lado, es un juego del que todos pueden participar.

Al castillo llegan noticias del desembarco de fantasmas provenientes del este. Historias fantásticas de niños vueltos a la vida y de venganzas anunciadas que se escribían con oro y sangre de tierras sumidas en discordia.

De acuerdo con Maddy, un comerciante que había llegado a Puerto Gaviota contó haber visto al mismísimo príncipe Rhaegar en persona.

Lo único en lo que concuerdan todos los relatos es en lo mismo que la escueta carta de su padre —que partió a toda prisa tras las noticias— le confirma: Los dragones han vuelto y Bastión de Tormentas ha caído.

Alayne piensa que la noticia difícilmente llega a afectarle. Lo piensa por días que se trastocan en semanas. Lo piensa hasta que la idea está tan masticada y raída que deja de tener sabor en su boca.

Lo reflexiona hasta que una nueva comienza a hacerse sitio en su mente y emite eco en su consciencia. Es arriesgada, impensable y perversa.

Lord Petyr vuelve y trae noticias alarmantes. Aegon ha conseguido el apoyo de Dorne y se dirigen hacía el Valle. Los primeros traidores. La flama de la rebelión. Nadie lo olvida.

La perspectiva une a los señores del Valle de Arryn como nada más podría haberlo conseguido y Alayne cree capturar en el rostro de su progenitor una sonrisa complacida cada vez que se celebra un concejo.

«_—Nada, Alayne, escuchálo bien sirve tanto para arreglar las diferencias a un lado como el riesgo inminente de un peligro mayor. —Hace una pausa y la observa antes de continuar—: Te lo dije pequeña, en el Juego de Tronos hasta los más pequeños tienen su papel. »_

Entretanto, Harry el Heredero muere un día, de exceso de galantería y una fractura en el cráneo. Su rostro hermoso se destroza contra los pedruscos cuando intenta, borracho, abandonar la habitación de una de sus amantes por la ventana. Con tan mala suerte que esa ventana pertenecía a la recién estrenada Señora Redfort.

La animadversión de Meñique es sólo visible en su ceño fruncido, en sus ojillos verdes que se hacen más claros cuando la pupila se reduce —dos estanques de fuego Valyrio—, y en la forma en que se soba la barbita compulsivamente. De súbito valora con más consideración la vida del pequeño Robert Arryn.

«_—Oh bueno, querida, te casarás con alguien, nuestro pequeño Robert tendrá que ser fuerte y aguantar lo suficiente. —Se lleva una copa de vino a lo labios y parece sopesar su siguiente intervención—: Cómo plantaremos su semilla en tu vientre, en eso improvisaremos sobre la marcha.»_

Más tarde es incapaz de encontrar sosiego y descanso entre sus sábanas. Se acuerda de Lady Lysa, y de Marillion, se replantea los planes que Petyr tiene para ella.

Piensa en cómo trata Meñique a quienes ya no le son útiles.

La idea es parásita y le carcome por dentro, vibra y roe bajo la epidermis, dentro los vasos por los que discurre la sangre, allí donde hay esquirlas que pertenece a otro tiempo y otro nombre. Resuena, incesante, en las paredes de un laberinto que ha dejado a sus espaldas.

La ve, en sueños de nieve perpetua.

Escribe una carta, con tinta azul y la sella con cera del color de los relámpagos, de ojos de tormenta.

El Lord Protector redacta otra, la firman todos los Señores, sin excepción. Baelish está exultante, pese a todo, incluso Yohn Bronce ha cedido.

La suya únicamente contiene la fina caligrafía de ángulos marcados y caídas abruptas. Su firma

El maestre Colemon envía la carta con la propuesta de Robert Arryn a las seis de la mañana.

La joven sube a las pajareras a las doce de la noche, temblando como una hoja. Agarra el único cuervo que se ha atrevido a tocar desde que ha empezado a visitar las almenas con frecuencia. Los animales, a raíz de ello, no encuentran ajena su presencia.

Se saca el broche del bolsillo, y le parece que es la primera vez que lo ve en una eternidad, le asalta la preocupación inmediata de que se va a disolver en cualquier momento, como un espejismo, como ha desparecido todo antes. Lo anuda a la carta y amarra el pergamino al tobillo del ave. Las alas baten un par de veces antes de levantar el vuelo, la segunda vez que parpadea ya sólo puede distinguir en la negrura absoluta el brillo plateado del lobo huargo con los dientes fulgurando, un poco más allá y se confunde con las estrellas.

Alayne Piedra podría ser acusada de traición.

Sansa Stark _«Y__o —se repite—. Yo, la legítima heredera de Invernalia, la hija del Norte» _agarra con fuerza el borde de la piedra hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos.

Meñique le ha enseñado bien. Su bastarda resultó la mejor alumna y su mejor creación.

Pero es la loba que aúlla en su interior —aquella que encontró la entrada nuevamente a través de los intrincados pasajes, de las esquinas secretas y de los tesoros abandonados— la que agarró entre sus fauces la más valiosa enseñanza.

Las canciones que canta el mundo en el que vive no versan sobre doncellas puras —blancas, como las capas sin mácula de la Guardia real— y caballeros virtuosos con dedos ásperos que acarician en sus mandobles la satisfacción del deber cumplido. Sansa Stark ha escuchado versiones muy diferentes, hablan sobre reyes de arcilla —que se deshacen ante la mínima marea y se pudren con el salitre—, sobre hombres justos destrozados por el pecado. Son canciones en las que todo está al revés, las mismas en las que gnomos grotescos y perros rabiosos abren la jaula de un pajarito y un sinsonte es capaz de devorar un león.

La que más le gusta, la que repite como una promesa a la luna —llena, redonda, incuestionable. _Indómita—_ es esa que estipula que para encontrar el camino a veces hay que perder de vista la manada.

Esa noche cierra los ojos y vuelve a soñar en voz alta

* * *

_Y bien querido lector, si has llegado hasta acá quiero decirte dos cosas: La primera ¡Felicidades!, La segunda, una opinión sincera es el mejor deseo de año nuevo ;)_


End file.
